ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Monster Cat
are a race of Alien Monsters that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Max. They first appeared in episode 16, "Who am I?".http://hicbc.com/tv/max/contents/kaiju/20051015/20051015_1.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on a Space Monster Cat's profile in "Ultraman Max" Subtitle: None Character History 'Ultraman Max' to be added 'Ultraman X' A Space Monster Cat reappeared in the series, Ultraman X. She appeared in episode 18, entitled "Wataru's Romance".http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on a Space Monster Cat's profile in "Ultraman X" Unlike the majority of Monsters in the series, the Monster Cat was one of the more natural Monsters to appear instead of being a Spark Doll come to life. The Monster Cat, named "Mu," was being attacked by a Dorako on an unknown planet, when the Monster was driven away by Ultraman X (prior to his arrival on Earth.) Instantly smitten by the Ultra's heroics in protecting her, Mu would then go on to search the Universe looking to reunite with her love. Her search soon took her to Earth, where her presence inadvertently was causing severe Electromagnetic Interference throughout the Area. Xio (who were already in the area of Mu's arrival) tried to fight back, but the Monster Cat's Electromagnetic Interference rendered their weapons useless, and before they could do anything else, Mu flew away. The next day, Mu returned to continue her search on Earth by landing in a more populated area. Again Xio tried to fight back, but the Monster Cat's Electromagnetic Interference rendered their weapons useless. Suddenly during the skirmish, Dark Thunder Energy began raining down as if trying to strike Mu, but like with Xio's weapons, the Monster Cat's Electromagnetic Interference protected her from the Energy strikes. While she was safe though, a portion of Dark Thunder Energy struck deep underground and a Monster placed under its influence emerged: Red King! As Red King proceeded to rampage, Daichi quickly retaliated by transforming into Ultraman X. Having finally found her lover, Mu grappled the Ultra and affectionately began purring up against him. Unintentionally hinder the Ultra's task of stopping Red King. Then once Red King was prepared to fight back, Mu became aggressive and she attempted to fight Red King to protect her love, only to be tossed aside by the bigger, stronger Monster. No longer being held back, Ultraman X proceeded to fight Red King, with Mu assisting the Ultra as well. In the end, despite Red King receiving another power up from the Dark Thunder Energy and mutating into his stronger EX Red King form, Ultraman X transformed into his Exceed X form to purify the monster with the Exceed X Slash attack, and followed up by destroying Red King with the Xanadium Beam, reducing it back into a Spark Doll. With Red King taken care of, Ultraman X confronted Mu to see if the Monster Cat was okay once more. Excited by the moment, Mu suddenly released a pink gassy fart (her Amnesia Wave) and Ultraman X (and Xio) forgot everything that had just happened, to Mu's horror. The Monster Cat tried to remind Ultraman X who she was, but was met with confused rejection by the amnesic Ultra. Torn up that she has been forgotten once more, Mu bursts into tears. During the Monster Cat's crying however, her tears reminds Ultraman X of just who she is and of his rescue of her from Dorako. Finally remembering, Ultraman X attempted to reciprocate with Mu, but in a bittersweet twist, Mu's crying had caused the Monster Cat to forget herself as to why she came to Earth, as well as who Ultraman X was, thus she left Earth, leaving Ultraman X confused by everything that had transpired. Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Max Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters